


Time and all it's cohorts

by Auria223



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hate to Love, Jealous Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Love, Odin's Bad Parenting, Other, Protective Frigga (Marvel), SHIELD, Secret Relationship, Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auria223/pseuds/Auria223
Summary: After spending a month stuck in a public high school. Shield declares a state of emergency and Auria Romanov is finally called into join the fray. Prepared for anything she and her new best friend Willow set off to New York. However when she arrives she discovers the one thing she wasn't properly prepared for. The enemy they face is cunning and ruthless and yet she can't help but be attracted to him. Regardless of her personal feelings she must fight to protect her planet but will her presence soften the villains heart.(I'm really sorry if this is terrible it's the first story I've ever posted online)





	1. Time changes things

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the sucky chapter and promise it will get better constructive criticism is appreciated. :D

Time is the only thing we can truly rely on. It's there always moving never changing, a constant in a universe of ever changing inconsistencies, it is a heartbeat the driving force of all that is, all that was and all that is to be....

My eyes flickered to the clock for the eighteenth time in the last five minutes. Still it seemed the clock refused to move. I let out a sigh and turned my head back to the page of notes, as per usual notes are not the dominant feature of the page. Several doodles cover the page of notes running and twisting around the numbers and figures. Creating illusions and fantasies. My mind wanders thinking of the many things I could be doing instead. I was a hero, a spy, a brilliant mind. However instead of being sent in on the newest greatest mission. I had been sent to a simple public school miles away from the action and adventure I craved. No instead of joining my older sister on an action filled world stopping event, I was sitting in a high school math class watching my eternity old teacher ramble on about polynomials and variables and several other things I'd learned at the age of three.

Natasha had forbidden me from joining the greatest mission of my time and had instead sent me away from Shield and away from New York, to some rinky dink high school in the middle of the coldest city in the world. Typical she can't ever stand sharing the glory.   
  
"Auria, are you even listening" I glance up at my old math teacher, his face is wrinkled and a frown is the only expression he ever seems to have on his face.  
  
"Yes Mr. Bronscoe, I'm listening" I reply regardless of the fact that for the last half an hour I had instead been drawing the arsenal of weapons I had spent my entire life perfecting.

"Then would you mind telling me the answer to this equation?" He glares at me seeing right through my lie.

I merely glanced at the numbers covering the whiteboard and simply stated "There is no answer."

"And why is that?" He glares at me. Both he and I know that my statement is indeed correct.

"Because there is simply no such thing as infinity divided by zero ,as you cannot divide by zero" I state with a smug grin.  
  
"That is correct" he tells me with barely a glance in my direction "The rest of you write that down!"

I once again turn my face towards the drawing of my beautiful swords, of course I had been forced to leave them behind when Natasha had decided to send me here. So instead of having them clipped to my sides they were hanging in some chamber on the shield super ship.

Mr. Bronscoe continued on with his boring lesson and I continued to fantasize about the many things I could instead be doing at this moment.   
  
Finally after what seemed like hours the class was brought to close with Mr. Bronscoe assigning the class 15 questions each with 5 parts. A collective groan could be heard as he did. I simply sighed in boredom it would take me about 20 minutes to complete the questions.

At last the bell rang and we all filed out of the room heading towards our lockers to grab our things and head home.

"Hey Auria, Wait up will you." A voice could be heard filling the hallway and several people turned to look. I already knew it was Willow. I turned and saw her bouncing down the hallway towards me a beaming grin on her face, her wavy platinum blonde hair flowing behind her.   
  
"Hey Willow" I turn back around and continue walking down the hallway as she catches up to me.

"How did you do on the test?!" Her boundless and energy always found its way into her speech and her words were bubbly and confident.  
  
"100% as usual. What about you Willow?" I reply nonchalantly.

"98% I don't know how you always get 100% are you even human Auria?!" She skips alongside me a bright smile covering her features.

"Would you believe me if I told I was a magical space alien from another planet?" I smirked at her my dry humour sneaking through.  
  
"No way!" She laughed her adorable laugh and I couldn't help but join in. "Hey Auria are you going to Nick's party?"

I turned and looked at her my locker slamming shut in the process. "Sorry Will, I don't think I'll be able to make it. Lots of work and my sisters coming to visit."

"Oh that's ok." She's looks crestfallen and I can't help but be sad for.She's had a crush on Nick Fadsler for as long as I've known her.

"Hey I'm sure you can good  even without me." I smile at her trying to brighten the mood. " you can even come over and borrow one of my fancy New York dresses."

She smiles at me, evidently pleased with the idea of wearing an expensive New York dress to Nick's party.

"That sounds great. Thank you Auria." She bounces beside me as I turn to the school doors.

"You know what why don't you come over and chose one right now." I turn to her and see her face light up at the suggestion  
  
"Really your not to busy?!" The excitement is obvious in her crystal blue eyes.

"Nope not really, come on over." I reply as we walk across the schools field.

She smiles at me and we continue to chat until we reach the middle of the fields our conversation is interrupted by a deafening whir. A noise I've been dreaming of since I first arrived in this city. The sound of helicopter blades.


	2. Expect the unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auria and Willow are picked up by shield and Willow is revealed to be an orphan.

Willow looks around in shock trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. Little does she realize that the helicopter is hidden by the cloaking mechanism incorporated into each and every shield transport vehicle.

"Auria, what is that?" She stares at me confusion etched on her features, her blue eyes wide.

I simply point towards the sky behind her. Her eyes trail and follow my gaze to as the helicopter appears shedding its cloak in mere seconds.

"What the...?!" She gasps as the helicopter lowers to the ground

My hair flys in the wind and we watch in silence as the helicopter slowly opens to reveal a man. It's agent Coulson. He smiles at me and begins walking towards the pair of us. I notice a slight urgency in his step.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I smirk knowing the only reason Shield would be here is on desperate measures.

"Agent Romanov, we need you to return to New York immediately." he stares at both me and Willow with a tactical eye. "It's a matter of utmost priority, Earths survival may depend on it."

I look at him skeptically, then glance over to Willow. Her eyes are wide and her face is covered in confusion. What we she do without me, before I had arrived she had been plagued with bullies and if I were to go they would most certainly return.

Coulson notices my look at Willow and states. "The girl will be joining us, we have informed her guardians that she has been adopted by a couple in New York." I glance at her questioningly

She mouths 'I'll explain later.' I sigh and turn to Coulson "well then, let's go."

Once Willow and I are secured in the helicopter we rise to the air and begin our journey. Coulson returns to the cockpit to discuss matters with the pilot, leaving us alone. For a few moments the helicopter is devoid of speech and the blades can be heard roaring above.

"Your an orphan?" My words slice through the silence like a knife to butter.

"Yeah, my parents died in a car accident when I was 3." She tells me simply. "Although I'm more interested in why some guy in a helicopter knows who you are."

She changes the subject and I realize she doesn't want to talk about her parents. I smile and begin my long story.

"I'm an agent, since I was very young I've been training as an assassin, my sister and I joined shield a few years back after a friend of hers helped us out of a bad situation." I explained thinking back on the way Clint Barton had helped us escape the desolate future we had been trapped in.

"Your an assassin!" Willow gasps at me eyes wide in excitement.

"Yeah, but I only go after the bad guys." I smile and I notice her shoulders relax slightly.

"So how did some big shot agent end up here in Canada?" She looks at me with a questioning look.

"My sister" I reply with a sigh. "She sent me here, something about a dangerous mission and wanting me to be safe, obviously something's changed."

"Well I'm sure we'll find out soon, I just hope I don't die or something." Willow attempts to crack a joke but I can tell she's worried.

"Hey don't worry Will, I got your back, anyone who wants to get to you has to get through me first." I reply a cocky grin covering my face and she laughs at me.

The journey passes quickly as we make jokes and discuss the latest meme we had discovered. She explained to me how she had lived with foster parents her entire life and had always wished for a family of her own. Our conversations are interrupted by Coulson as he strides out of the cockpit.

"We're nearly there." He states and I can't help but grin wildly. "Director fury will brief you on the situation along side the others once we arrive."

I can feel my pulse quicken with excitement and I mentally prepare myself for any situation. The first thing I had been taught as an assassin was to be prepared for anything and everything, to expect the unexpected. I was prepared for whatever Fury decided to throw at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading I apologize for the terrible first chapter and feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
